


taste of your cherry chapstick

by 3racha (cosmic97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Flirty Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff and Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jeongin is tired, M/M, Minho Ships It, Minho is a Little Shit, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha
Summary: Hyunjin blames Han Jisung and his cherry chapstick.





	taste of your cherry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cbaekmx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/gifts).



> I tried a random prompt generator and this is what it gave me: hyunjin absolutely loves the taste of the chapstick/lip balm Jisung uses, so he keeps stealing kisses from Jisung. I took some liberty to it and changed it up! 
> 
> This is for Si who got me into hyunsung and was my motivation for finishing it! Love you! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Hyunjin blames Jisung.

Maybe it's a force of habit from when they were trainees and hated each other but he strongly believes everything starts with Jisung. Heck everything will probably end with Jisung.

All of the group is out shopping, a rare occurrence since they usually have schedules or 3racha is holed up in the studio working on new songs. Seriously, do they ever stop?

The answer is No. A big no.

They stop at a store that's a little more feminine than Hyunjin is use to but he doesn't really mind. Ever since Felix announced he liked wearing crop tops and skirts, his ideas of the norm have been thrown out the window, thank God. He loves Felix and the thought of hurting him with any bigoted thoughts causes him actual pain.

You don't hurt Lee Felix, he's an actual angel and anyone who does so is a monster.

Felix is looking at the lipsticks wondering which will compliment his skin. Changbin is practically drooling at the thought of his boyfriend kissing him with lipstick which _gross._

The irony.

Jisung lets out a small squeak and everyone turns to look at him. He blushes but happily shows what he's found.

It's a cherry chapstick shaped like an acorn. There's a drawing of a squirrel on it and Hyunjin can't make this shit up. It's perfect for him.

"Oh my god, you have to get that Sungie." Felix says and everyone murmurs in agreement.

Jisung blinks and nods his head as he stares at the packaging, "It's cute right?"

_You're cute,_ Hyunjin thinks. He bites his cheek to stop himself from actually saying it, that would be ridiculous. Psh.

"Ooh it's cherry flavored." Minho says with an eyebrow wiggle. Chan snorts and Changbin looks disgusted at the implication.

Jisung smirks, "I bet it'll be nice to kiss with! Cherry flavor, yum!"

That one comment haunts Hyunjin for days. He goes to bed thinking about kissing Jisung's thinner lips and tasting the cherry flavor. He finds himself staring at Jisung's lips and boy, does Hyunjin have it bad.

"Ughhhhh."

Hyunjin screams into his pillow. This is his life now, he's going to forever be plagued by Jisung's lips. He'll die thinking about Jisung's lips. Truly, he should've seen this coming the moment he made the first snide remark about Jisung's dancing.

"What's wrong with you?" Minho asks from where he sat.

Hyunjin gives another muffled scream and Jeongin rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"He can't stop thinking about kissing Jisung hyung. He's been like this for ten minutes, please do something about it hyung."

" _Oh,"_ Hyunjin hates Minho's tone of voice, he knows the other has found his new source of amusement, "Why don't you just kiss him? He won't mind."

Hyunjin looks up to give his hyung a deadpan stare, "I can't just do that!"

Minho gives him a wide smile, his eyes fierce, "He doesn't mind when I kiss him."

And there it is.

It's no secret to anyone in the dorms that Minho and Jisung have fooled around. It's also no secret that Hyunjin gets jealous very easily.

Hyunjin glares at Minho who continues, "If you won't, I guess _I'll_ just have to kiss him myself and taste his cherry chapstick."

_Oh hell no,_ he thinks as he stands up. "Don't you dare."

Minho raises an eyebrow, "Try and stop me."

Hwang Hyunjin is a lot of things: a good dancer, handsome, pretty, etc, but he's not someone who can stand down from a challenge.

"Not if I beat you to it!"

He's out the door before his hyung can even respond. He knows Jisung is in the studio right now (when is he not) and he's a man on a mission.

He's going to kiss the life out of Han Jisung.

* * *

Hwang Hyunjin is a lot of things: a good dancer, pretty, _impulsive_ but a coward he is not.

At least that's what he tells himself as he stands outside 3racha's recording studio. It's not really theirs but trying to take the keys away from Chan or Jisung is like trying to fight a wild animal, _you don't._

He finally gets the courage to knock on the door before opening it. He knocks to be safe, god knows how many times someone has walked in on Changbin and Felix or Woojin and Chan.

He shudders, now that's something he wants to lock away forever.

Hyunjin is happily surprised to see only Jisung, who is pacing around the room humming different melodies to himself.

Jisung stops when he spots him, "Jinnie!"

His entire face lights up, his eyes go wide and Hyunjin can see his chubby cheeks expand. He's on the brink of tears because of how cute Jisung is before he remembers his mission.

He storms up to Jisung, stopping only a few inches away from his face. Jisung stares at him in surprise, his mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jisung blinks twice, "What."

Hyunjin grabs his chin softly, "Can I kiss you Jisungie?"

"Yeah," Jisung breaths out, a large smile on his face. He's giggly, his eyes shining wide with happiness, "Yeah you can."

Hyunjin feels his heartbeat speed up, he's been thinking about kissing Jisung for so long, he can't believe he's about to do it.

So many thoughts pass through his mind that all stop as soon as his lips touch Jisung's.

Jisung's lips are slightly chapped from his habit of biting them, but he can still taste the cherry from the chapstick he must've applied earlier.

He grabs onto Jisung's waist as he deepens the kiss. Jisung's arms find themselves around his neck and his fingers begins to play with his hair.

It's better than Hyunjin could've ever imagined - the sweet taste of Jisung's mouth as their tongues glide against one another. The moans and noises Jisung makes sends a heat directly down Hyunjin's body and he inches closer, forcing his leg in between Jisung's.

"Jinnie." Jisung moans as he places kisses down his neck and begins to softly suck at the skin.

The noises are heaven to his ears as his hand starts to travel up Jisung's shirt, feeling his abs tense underneath him.

"Eww what the fuck guys."

Hyunjin groans in disbelief as he pulls away from Jisung's neck. He takes a second to admire his work before giving his hyung a glare.

"You really had to kill the moment huh?"

"Gross. Can't you guys do this somewhere else? Ew, I'm going to have this image stuck in my mind forever." Changbin says as he wrinkles his nose, "Sungie is practically my baby brother, this is just no. Bro code Hyunjin, bro code."

Hyunjin looks at Changbin, "That's the most het thing you've ever said to me, I'm disgusted. Also I've seen Felix sucking you off, this is nothing."

Changbin blushes, sticking his tongue out at him, "That was once and it was an accident!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. It's--" He checks his watch, "-- eleven, are you guys still gonna produce some more?"

His question is general but he looks at Jisung as he asks. He doesn't want to be selfish and take Jisung away from his work but he does want to kiss him some more now that he's finally got a taste of him.

Jisung frown and turns to look at Changbin, his doe eyes wide, "I finished my piece, I just have to wait for Channie hyung to approve it."

Changbin groans, "Okay fine, go make out with your boyfriend, just don't do it here."

Hyunjin stutters at the word 'boyfriend' but Jisung just beams and nods his head. He grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door.

"Hyunjin."

Hyunjin turns around to look at his hyung, "Yeah?"

"Break Jisung's heart and I'll break your arm." Changbin says, face serious.

Hyunjin nods and salutes him as Jisung pulls them out of the room, complaining about overprotective hyungs that can't mind their own business.

"So… boyfriend huh?" Hyunjin teases and Jisung blushes. His face becomes a pretty shade of pink and _oh,_ Hyunjin can get use to that.

"I mean I'd like to be your boyfriend if it means you'll kiss me like that some more."

Hyunjin chokes a little and nods. Jisung laughs at him, "Not so smooth now, huh hotshot?"

He pouts and Jisung leans up to peck his lips. Hyunjin smiles and places kisses all over his face, making sure to kiss his cheeks twice.

God Jisung's cheeks would be the end of him. _How is someone that cute?_

Jisung plays with his fingers, acting coy, "So I know a practice room that should be empty right now."

Hyunjin smirks, "Show me."

"Guess I gotta do everything around here" He sighs with fake annoyance.

Hyunjin just laughs, back hugging him. He leans down to nip at his neck, satisfaction flowing through him when Jisung shivers.

"You taste nice."

"Hyunjin!"

Jisung flushes, for all that he acts smooth, he's still new to all of this, "It's the cherry chapstick."

Hyunjin hums, "I didn't taste it before, maybe I should try again."

He leans forward to steal a sweet kiss from him, "Huh can't taste it."

"You can try again."

And so Hyunjin does. Again and Again and Again.

If they make it home after midnight with swollen lips and marks littering their necks, well that's no one's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that the ending sucked ajsjks I have one brain cell and I used it for 90% of this fic and then it died. Ill also be editing so more tonight, I just had to get this up before I forget about it ajskks. I hope you guys like it though! I love hyunsung so much and I heard Katy Perry's I kissed a girl and that one line just stuck out to me. Knowing me I'll probably write more hyunsung cos they're my favorite so look out for that!  
> here's a link to my twitter and curious cat, come say hi and talk about hyunsung if you'd like:
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


End file.
